


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan leaves the crew to protect Ray. They were getting too close and Ryan didn't want Ray to die because of him. Too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, I'm an awful person. You can listen to Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift and In My Veins by Andrew Belle for extra feels.

Ray was never the same when Ryan left the crew. Of course he tried to brush it off like he was fine and continue on. Gavin and Michael who were the closest to him were the first to notice the tremors. It started off small, someone would say his name and Ray's hands would start to shake just a little until the conversation went on and the shaking traveled. Not long after he would excuse himself to his room. When Gavin asked him if he was alright he was smile and assure him that he was. Some nights when Gavin passed by Ray's room he could smell the intense smoke and soft sounds from his TV. He would stop sometimes, thinking that maybe he should go in and confront his best friend then just go on hoping he would talk when he was ready. Gavin would ask Ray everyday if he was alright and he would just laugh it off. 

On the inside Ray was screaming. He had never believed in love stories that said you felt lost when someone you loved left. Lost wasn't the word for him, he was torn to pieces. What tore Ray the most up inside was thinking that Ryan never loved him. They had spent so much time together and slept together more than once but never was love mentioned. Ryan leaving shattered Ray's Illusion that sometimes when Ryan was holding him it was because he actually cared for him. That sometimes when he would kiss him it held no other motive but because he wanted to. Now, he was gone and the only nightly company he kept was his bong and late night infomercials with the sound turned way down. During the day he could keep up his mask and everything was fine, at night he lost it all. 

It took him a few more minutes of deep thought before he was pulled out by a familiar British voice. 

"You alright X-Ray?" Gavin called that same look of concern on his face. Ray was Gavin's best friend and he hated the looks he'd been giving him. The pity over the fact that his lover stayed with him when his was gone. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm gonna go for a drive." He said avoiding those eyes. He noticed the corners of Gavin's lips pull down. 

"Ray it's sleeting out, nasty stuff. Besides Geoff almost has the chili done." He said not leaving his place where he was peeking out from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, it'll be short. I'll be back before Geoff can yell for us dickheads to get in and eat. I promise." He said giving his fake smile. Gavin was still frowning when Michael appeared beside him. 

"Fine, just put a jacket on asshole." He said pointing to the coat closet. 

"But Michael-" Gavin started again and Michael gave him a shrug. 

"Gavin please, Ray's an adult he'll be fine." He said tracking Ray's movements out of the corner of his eyes as he disappeared into the closet.

"Besides if he's not back in thirty minutes we'll go looking for him." He whispered in his boyfriends ear. Gavin still continued to pout as Ray reappeared with his hoodie zipped up and black beanie atop his head. 

"Bye X-Ray, be safe." Gavin said as he watched Ray leave their apartment. 

Once out the door Ray had to take a few deep breaths to steady the shakes. He was fine, really. He didn't even sounding convincing to himself. Once he was down in their garage he looked around at all the vehicles he could take. His eyes stopped on his pink Bati 801. 

'Ray, this is a bad idea and you know it.' He heard Ryan's voice in his head as he approached the bike. He picked up his helmet before throwing it to the side. 

'Shut the fuck up. You left, this is your fault. I'm broken now, and you did this.' He replied and left the garage. He didn't even try to obey the speed limits as the cold wind chilled him right though his hoodie. He doesn't take any notice of it as he speeds towards the highway. He had no idea where he was going but he had to get out, had to escape. He couldn't stand it anymore. Every minute he spent in the crews apartment was coupled with a minute he had spent with him. The living room where they would steal the TV away from Jack and play Halo. The kitchen where early on they would meet up at night and eat cookies while talking. His bedroom, soft midnight touches and quiet conversation about nothing in particular. 

'There's nothing for me in this crew anymore.' Was one of the things he told Geoff when he was getting himself ready to leave. 'I have served my purpose' He said no emotion on his face at all. Ray had been there, Ryan had called a crew meeting. During the whole thing he never even looked at Ray, not once did his eyes leave Geoff. 'But don't worry, I'll disappear' He had said finally before walking out the door never to return. 

"Bullshit!" Ray screamed to the night air closing his eyes against the wind. It was complete bullshit, he hadn't disappeared at all, he was still there. Lingering in his memories, memories he wouldn't have gave anything to replace that he now wished would leave him alone for more than a minute at a time. He took an exit without even looking at the sign going harder on the gas. He hadn't even tried to chase him, he had texted him. 

'Really funny Ryan, when are you coming home? Bring more Red Bull.' 

'Seriously, Jack's gonna take your seat if you're not home soon.' 

'Please, please come home.' 

'I hate you, I hate you so much. Why are you doing this?' 

'I'll stop, I'll never mention our relationship again if you come back. Just please.' 

'This number has been disconnected.' 

That disconnected message felt like a dagger to the heart. He should have listened to Gavin and stopped after two texts. There was so many things he should have done while Ryan was still there. He never should have asked him what their relationship was, it was all his fault. If he hadn't have asked the stupid stupid question he could still have had him. He had once voiced this to Gavin, who told him it wasn't his fault. Gavin was lying to him, of course he was. All his friend ever tried to do was make him happy again. He felt bad for ignoring him as much as he had been, maybe when he made it back home he would spend some time with him. 

A minute later there was a blaring horn and a flash of headlights. Then there was a skidding sound as his bike slid across the pavement. He didn't, couldn't make any sound or process what was happening. An intense pressure was suddenly on his lower half and he was so so cold. Something slick ran down his forehead and landed on the road below him. His eyes were too blurry to make out what it was but he had been in enough fights to know it was his own blood. The metallic smell and the smell sharp smell of gas was suddenly all he knew. Then he passed out. 

When he woke up there was sirens and lots of people talking at once. He cracked open his bleary eyes and saw people in scrubs rushing around him. He was dizzy and still so cold. He could hear some slow beeps coming from a machine nearby. Suddenly a light was in his eyes and and someone was talking to him. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman and didn't really care. All he knew was that he was really cold and really tired. He let out a groan and closed his eyes again. Whatever was happening he could get Ryan to deal with it in the morning.

The machine stopped beeping.   
~   
Ryan rarely ever watched the news, he just never made habit of it. For some reason he figured that tonight was a night to watch news. To see what what going on in the big LS. When he was still in the Fake AH Crew Geoff watched it ever single night. 'To see if we made it big time yet' his ex-boss would say with a wink. Ryan would just chuckle and roll his eyes. He stopped himself there, he had to stop thinking of them. That was his past, he left the crew for a reason. 

He was getting too involved with the youngest lad. He knew that he wasn't good for Ray, he was a time bomb. Ray was spending too much time with him, getting too distracted on missions. The night when Ray asked him what their relationship was when he knew he had to go. He loved him and that's the reason why he had to go, he couldn't put him in danger anymore. Leaving Ray had been one of the hardest things he ever done. Knowing that he was watching him with those eyes. The texts he had received in the next few days broke his heart more than anything. Of course he wanted to go home. He couldn't, he was putting Ray's life on the line everyday they were together. 

The grim faced news anchor suddenly caught his attention. 

"Tonight in Los Santos a horrible accident stopped all traffic on the Ocean Highway. A Puerto Rican man in his early twenties on a pink motorcycle struck on oncoming SUV at around six this evening." Ryan's heart stopped. No, that wasn't Ray, it couldn't be. There were plenty of people in Los Santos that fit that description. Then they showed footage of the crash scene and his breath caught in his throat. A black blood stained beanie lay underneath an SUV tire. 

The paramedics and police where trying desperately to get the purple clad figure out from under the car. The motorcycle was thrown in a twisted metal heep yards away. Then the feed cut back to the news anchor. 

"The young man, now thought to be in association with "The Fake AH Crew" died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The Fake AH Crew, known best for their heist on several stores across the city..." 

Everything trailed off for Ryan. Things stopped. It felt like earth was crashing into the moon. 

At the same time, he felt nothing. Empty.


End file.
